


Eternal Life

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is based on the Sword of Truth books, it won't have any show elements. Richard is in a band, and Kahlan goes to UCLA, they meet at a party. It also has Cara/Nicci, and Ben/OC for the moment. I hope someone takes a look, and I will try to keep it updated!
Relationships: Nicci/Cara Mason, Richard Cypher/Kahlan Amnell, Zedd Zorander/Adie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Eternal Life

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Sword of Truth _ **_do not belong to me. This comes from a lot of viewings of my Richlan vids and then wanting some Richard and Kahlan. I won’t be posting this on ff.net because it’s going to be books, not so much show. Richard is a singer for a band, and Kahlan is attending UCLA to be a writer. There will be background Cara/Nicci, and Zedd and Adie, and possibly Nathan Rahl and the prelate. Let’s hang in, and I hope I’ll get this done._ **

Eternal Life

By Julia 

_ Sins wash away  _ _   
_ _ Dark turns to light _ _   
_ _ Your body is a temple _ _   
_ _ So take me inside, oh _ _   
_ _ I feel no pain, pleasure’s all mine _ _   
_ _ You give me eternal life _

Kahlan Amnell got to the party that her friend Cara’s sorority was throwing. Why she was here, she didn’t know. It’s not as if she  _ wanted _ to be here. Her sister Dennee (not by blood) had come to college a couple of years previous, and she hadn’t done this kind of stupid shit. Kahlan’s long hair hung down her back to her waist, and it was braided to keep it out of her green eyes. That’s when her eyes fell on grey ones, and long shoulder length wavy brown hair. 

That girl, she wore a long white skirt and a pink UCLA shirt. Even with the whole let’s turn the woman’s apparel pink thing aside, she was just gorgeous. He nudged his friend Dusty Riley. The two of them and Richard’s friend Chase made up the band. “See that girl?” Richard asked, as the girl turned away and met up with Cara Mason. Whom Richard Cypher did happen to know, she was dating his friend Nicci. Dusty cast his eyes to where his friend was indicating and gave a slight nod. He was gay, girls weren’t his area. “She’s beautiful. I’m so going to ask her out.” Richard declared. They were done with their set. 

“You’re going to risk Nadine’s wrath.” Dusty warned him. Nadine was a girl who’d been after Richard for months. Richard wasn’t into her at all. Dusty was putting away his bass, Chase played drums and his were already in the van. Dusty took another glance at the girl. “She won’t say yes. That’s Kahlan Amnell. She doesn’t do parties, she’s not a surfer, ya’ll have nothing in common.” He could tell though that Richard was already sprung, and he would go ask her out. Dusty hadn’t spotted a guy that he’d wanted to go out with for awhile. He was a tad jealous. Dusty finished putting his bass in the case. “I’ll be back, taking this to the car.” 

Waving his comments off, Richard handed Dusty his guitar case, his eyes still on Kahlan. He brushed hair out of his eyes and headed over to her. “Hey, Cara. Who’s your friend?” Richard asked, doing his best to keep his tone light. Cara confirmed it was Kahlan, and Richard offered her his hand. “I’m Richard Cypher. She shook his hand, her green eyes taking him in. He thought her eyes were beautiful, like emeralds. “It’s so great to meet you.” Richard was going to have to ask Cara where Kahlan had been hiding. The fact that Cara was a sorority sister always made him laugh. It wasn’t something that he’d thought Cara would be into at all. 

Looking back at the boy, Kahlan wasn’t sure what to say to him. He was very good looking, despite the rock look. Kahlan’s eyes met Cara’s blue eyes, who gave her a shrug. Kahlan had never had a boyfriend before. She’d never lost her V card. School had always been her main focus. And it had gotten her into UCLA. So clearly it had been the right course. She said, “It’s nice to meet you. Cara’s never mentioned you before.” This was true, and she hoped it wasn’t going to upset Richard. He  _ was _ very good looking. She took him in, he was as tall as a tree, Kahlan felt like a dwarf next to him. And he was solid muscle. She barely managed to not lick her lips. She didn’t want to let him know she found him attractive. 

When Cara spotted Nicci and went over to her, Richard was secretly glad. “Can I get you a drink? Or food?” He asked. He was hungry himself, grabbing a piece of pizza from the nearby food table. Then he grabbed a wine cooler. This caused Kahlan to give him a surprised look. Guys didn’t often publicly drink wine coolers. “I like a fruity drink.” Richard said, unable to keep the smile off his face. “One of my friends is into guys, and he drinks them. So he got me into them.” Richard didn’t care what alcohol he drank as long as it did its job. “My band just got done playing. And I can’t believe Cara never introduced us before. You are beautiful.” Richard ate some pizza, not really sure where he was going with the flirting. He wasn’t one to do the one and done thing. He hadn’t had a girlfriend yet because of that. Richard wanted more than just sex. It was hard to find a girl in college who wanted a boyfriend. Richard wasn’t actually  _ in  _ college though. He worked at his dad’s mechanic shop, which actually did well, since they were on campus. He ate some more pizza, as Kahlan filled her cup with just Coke. If what Dusty said was true, that didn’t surprise him. She wasn’t one who liked to get drunk. Richard didn’t mind that at all. 

“I just don’t see guys drinking wine coolers unless they’re gay.” Kahlan agreed. “And I can get my own food, thanks.” She filled a plate with taquitos. And some chicken nuggets. She ate a nugget. “Cara isn’t one to think of others’ possible interactions.” Kahlan said. “It wouldn’t have occurred to her to introduce us.” This was true. Cara wasn’t always good with human interactions. Why Kahlan didn’t know. They’d ended up friends in creative writing class. Her sister Dennee went to Stanford. They only saw each other every few weekends. She tossed her braid back over her shoulder. “It’s kind of obvious you’re in a band.” Her green eyes took him in again, and couldn’t stop herself from running fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. They both blushed, and Kahlan bit her lip. “I’m…. I’m sorry. I should have asked first.” Anything that was related to dating was new to her. She only knew of what she’d read in books. “So, if you know Cara, then you know Nicci.” But she did know that Nicci truly loved Cara. That got her a lot of points with Kahlan, she and Cara were best friends. She could accept Nicci as long as Cara was happy. “Do you like her? I’m not sure if I do. She’s abrasive.” She said, and wasn’t surprised when Richard agreed. 

“Yeah, she really is.” Richard agreed. “My buddy Ben’s got a huge crush on Cara, and he was so upset to find out Cara had a girlfriend.” Richard himself thought Cara was a great girl, but he’d never been attracted to her. Benjamin Meiffert was Richard’s friend Ben, and he was going to have to move on. He personally thought Ben might be gay. He also knew that Dusty had a crush on Ben. He just hadn’t brought it up with him just yet. Richard knew that Dusty wouldn’t admit it. “She’s a great person, it’s just hard to get to know her.” Richard said, as he got another wine cooler. 

Kahlan smirked. “Yeah, Cara’s a total and complete lesbian. Your friend’s got no chance.” She said, a playlist on someone’s phone or iPod had started, and it was playing kind of loudish. She led them to a patio outside, they could hear each other better. “I’m not even sure how Cara and I stay friends. We met in a class. But I’m so not a sorority girl like she is. And she’s a former cheerleader.” At this, they both laugh. It wasn’t something you’d associate with Cara Mason. “She loves Nicci, though. I’ve known her for a year and I’ve never seen a couple as in love as Cara and Nicci are.” She ate more of her food. Richard had more pizza. 

This Richard could agree with. “Yeah, I’ve seen them together. My grandfather hadn’t actually met anyone gay before, and when he met them and my friend Dusty, it kind of shocked him. He’s okay with it, but it took him some getting used to.” Richard ate some more pizza, and he’d grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “I thought it was really funny. He’s used to it now, though. He jokes around with Dusty about guys and things all the time.” Zedd Zorander was a quiet man usually. Richard’s sister Jennsen was tiny and loud, it made things at their house interesting. Richard was saving up for his own place. He was almost there, and he was glad. 

“My parents passed away right before I came here. My sister and I ended up with all of their money.” It had been a shock, it had been a car accident. And the amount of money was just insane. Dennee had almost stopped going to school. Kahlan still wanted to go, them having obscene amounts of money aside. She wanted to be a writer. “Is music what you want to do?” Kahlan asked, as she finished her food. She placed the empty plate down. There were loads of paper plates everywhere. She was glad she wasn’t going to be on cleanup duty. Kahlan took a couple of cookies and bit into one. She hadn’t heard the band, she’d gotten there just a few seconds too late. 

“Yeah, I’d love for the band to make it.” Richard said. “It’s just the three of us, but I think we can make it. I just love playing.” He said, finishing his pizza and settling his plate aside. He bit into a cookie. “I write most of our music. And I sing lead. Dusty’s backup vocals, and Chase is drums. Chase isn’t so good with singing.” Richard had had to turn Jennsen down from joining, because she was only 17. And his grandfather didn’t want Jennsen playing at parties and clubs. Richard himself was barely 21, but he got why Zedd had laid down the law about it. 

Kahlan herself could sing. “I sing, but it’s not something I ever planned on doing for money.” She’d been in choir in high school, but only for fun. Richard looked at her with a wide grin. She gave him a smirk. “I’m not going to sing for you right now.” She told him. “I don’t know you well enough.” He gave her a disappointed look. “You’ll live.” She told him. “But maybe I will if I get to know you.” Kahlan did want to get to know him better. He was gorgeous and seemed like a good guy. It also helped that Cara liked him. She trusted Cara’s judgment. She sipped her drink, and was surprised when he pulled out a joint to smoke. 

He saw the look of surprise on her face. “Yeah, I smoke. Does that bother you?” She shook her head. Richard pulled out his lighter. He lit it and took a hit. “It helps me relax.” Richard had been through a lot in his short life. His parents had died when he was only six, their brother Michael dying as well, and Jennsen had only been two years old. She didn’t really remember either of their parents. Richard did, and he also knew that his grandfather had taken it incredibly hard. He loved his grandfather. Zedd was a great man, if a little bit eccentric. Richard hit it twice and then offered it to Kahlan, who shook her head. Richard shrugged a shoulder. “I lost my parents and my older brother when I was six, it still hits me a lot.” Richard knew she’d kind of get it, since she’d lost her parents. But when you lose a parent as a young child, it’s completely different. “Jennsen was only two, and she doesn’t really remember any of them. We actually never talk about them.” Richard wished that they would sometimes. It felt like he was losing sight of who they had been. Richard hadn’t talked about it with his grandfather, only because of how Zedd had been when it had happened. He’d been withdrawn and quiet. Richard didn’t blame him or was angry. It had been a car accident, and so they had all been in shock. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kahlan said. “It must have been hard for you.” She had taken her parents’ deaths hard, but she’d been grown. It was incredibly hard to lose parents when you were a kid. She couldn’t even imagine how he and his sister must have felt. “That must have been so hard. I can’t even imagine.” Kahlan reached for some cookies and bit into one. She was going to say more when they were joined by Nicci and Cara. They both looked mussed and wasted. Kahlan knew that they’d gone off and had sex. She knew she was right because they did that whenever possible. She was glad she wasn’t Cara’s roommate. 

“Hey, guys.” Cara said, her words slurring a bit. She accepted the joint Richard offered her and took a hit. Nicci went inside to get more food and drink. Cara handed the joint back to Richard and moved to sit down, taking the last few cookies from the paper plate Richard had brought out. Nicci came back out with two new pizzas and three packages of cookies and eight Cokes, two for each of them. It was her sorority as well. It was how she and Cara had met. Cara reached into one of the pizza boxes and took out a slice. “You guys in love yet?” She asked, and both Richard and Kahlan were blushing. “I see those blushes.” She slurred.

“Shut up, Cara.” Kahlan said, this was just how Cara was when she was intoxicated. Richard put out the roach and he dug into the food as well. Kahlan was the only sober one. She was used to that, she never drank or smoked weed. It was helpful, for Cara always did, and she could get her home safe if need be. She leaned back in her seat, she wasn’t hungry now. Kahlan was glad that Cara didn’t need a ride anywhere. This was her house, her room was upstairs. Kahlan didn’t enjoy driving her places when she was wasted. “We’re just having a nice time talking.” She said, in answer to Cara’s question. Kahlan hated when Cara was like this, she was an obnoxious drunk. 

Nicci set her eyes on Kahlan. “Would you for once relax?” She asked. Nicci was not a fan of Kahlan. She tried, because she loved Cara, but it was hard. Kahlan was just so goody two shoes. She came to the parties when Cara could get her to, but she never drank or anything. She was getting pizza out of one of the boxes. “It’s a party, girl.” Nicci clinked her Coke against Richard’s as she sat down next to her girlfriend. She looked at Richard. “I found Dusty and Ben making out on the way to the food.” She wasn’t a bit surprised. Richard didn’t seem to be, either. “I snapped a pic on my phone, just in case Dusty wants to deny it.” She liked Dusty and wanted him to be happy, even if it  _ was _ with Ben. 

Richard looked at her, opening a Coke. “You’re evil.” He told her, a smile playing on his lips. He knew why she was so gleeful about it. She wasn’t a fan of Ben, and so she could yank Dusty’s chain a bit. He reached for more pizza, his grey eyes falling on Kahlan. She was so very beautiful. He just wanted to be with her. Even if they appeared to have nothing in common. He kept his eyes on her, she was rolling her green eyes at Cara and Nicci’s antics. Richard was used to the way the girls behaved. As he was looking, his stalker Nadine approached. “What the fuck, Nadine?! You’re breaking the restraining order!” His tone was murderous. 

At this, Cara whirled around, punching Nadine in the face. Since she was drunk, you’d think that she would have missed. But she didn’t. Right in the jaw. Nadine cried out and shrank back. “You will NOT talk to Lord Cypher.” It was her pet name for Richard, and none of them knew why. Not even Richard. “Do you hear me? Get lost, Nadine.” She snapped, ready to punch the girl again, not that she’d be able to, everyone was holding her back. Cara struggled to get free, she couldn’t. “You’re lucky they’re holding me back right now, bitch.” Cara said, words slurring. Richard told Cara it was okay now. 

This is why Kahlan thought Cara needed an anger management class. Prozac.  _ Something _ . “I’m going to go home now, I think.” She said, when Cara got like this, it was time to go. “Nicci, you’ve got Cara, right?” This was an unspoken question that Nicci would get Cara to her room safely. Kahlan wasn’t going to ruin Cara’s good time. Kahlan stood, she hadn’t brought a bag, just keys, wallet, and a phone. “Pleasure to meet you, Richard.” Her green eyes took all of him in, and she had to fight back the shiver of how good he looked. Kahlan stood and started across the lawn to head for home, pulling out her phone to call an Uber. Didn’t hear footsteps. 

“Kahlan, come on, let me take you home.” Richard said, Kahlan jumping and whirling around, hitting him in the chest. Richard gasped and went to his knees. He waved off Kahlan’s protesting that he was okay. “I know you were just trying to defend yourself. I so could have been a serial killer.” This breaks the silence and they both laughed because it wasn’t even remotely true. “Come on. We’ve got the van, and we take turns riding in it, but I’ve got my own vehicle. Very safe, ‘56 Dodge Ram.” Richard was very proud of it. “I do a lot of the work on it myself with Dusty.” He said, and Kahlan was still looking at him with awed eyes. Richard wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

It  _ was _ a nice night. Kahlan supposed that’s what made her say yes, besides those just beautiful, expressive grey eyes. She shivered despite the heat, and Richard slipped his jacket on Kahlan’s shoulders. Kahlan wanted to say that it was okay. But she was getting too close to having a crush on him. Kahlan slid it off and handed it back. It  _ was _ a particularly gorgeous jacket. “I’m sorry, Richard.” She told him, but let him lead her to his truck. He helped her up into the cab and then moved to get in himself. He was talking the whole time, telling Kahlan all about the car. Once they got going, it was raining. Kahlan wished that she was able to assess things like moods or things. It would make things easier with this thing. Kahlan tried not to look at him, but did ask questions and answered them as the small talk continued. Richard looked over at her as they pulled up in front of her place. She sighed and turned to look at him. “Please, if you’re going to ask me to go out with you, don’t. I like you. You seem amazing. But I’ve got my schoolwork to work on. Thanks for the ride.” Kahlan said, and moved to get out of his car. “Thanks.” She repeated, and finally he drove off. She headed inside, wondering what the hell was happening? 

The following day, around 11 am, Richard got up. When he’d gotten down to the kitchen in their three bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen and living room apartment. Zedd called it a bungalow, but Richard disagreed. His sister Jennsen was standing over a pot of beef stew. “Come on, Jenn. Don’t give in to that old man. Make something else, for crying out loud.” He ignored Zedd’s playful ‘evil wizard look’ and put some rolls in the oven to start cooking. Richard hadn’t stopped thinking about Kahlan since last night. Why hadn’t they met before with them knowing people. Richard finished and got himself and Zedd some beer. 

At this, Zedd looked at him. “What’s wrong with you, boy?” He asked. He could read people like a book. Zedd was reading the newspaper. He took his eyes off it when Richard didn’t immediately reply. “Don’t make me ask again, boy.” To anyone else, this would seem like abuse. But it wasn’t. That’s just how they were. Zedd was just glad that he’d been able to raise Richard and Jennsen after their parents died. It had been ten years ago. Jennsen had taken it visibly hard. Richard had held in his feelings for the most part. Zedd just didn’t blame him for that. Their older brother Michael had died at the same time as well. Richard and Michael had hated each other, for reasons Zedd had never known. 

“Nothing is wrong with me, old man.” Came the reply. Richard brushed his hand through his dark brown hair. He’d run a brush through it before he’d gone down. Richard looked at Zedd, who was now doing a crossword in the paper. He wondered what Zedd was thinking about. It was getting to be close to the anniversary of his parents’ and his brother’s deaths. Richard usually tried to get through the day as drunk as he could. Richard didn’t feel guilty at all that he didn’t miss Michael. He and his big brother had never gotten along. Michael had been evil, in Richard’s eyes. Two of Michael’s girlfriends had died. Richard had always thought he was behind both of their deaths. But he’d never told anyone that. He knew it would destroy Zedd if he did. Jennsen didn’t seem to remember Michael. Richard opened his beer. He looked at Zedd. He was seemingly calm, but he knew better. Zedd was the one who had something going on. Richard didn’t want to ask him in front of Jennsen though. She was in a good place and he might ruin that. She started ladling soup out. Richard got out the bread and put it on a plate to take to the table. He sat again, and said, “I did meet a girl last night.” Richard had no problem telling his grandfather those kinds of things. 

“Why didn’t you lead with that, boy?” Zedd asked. He picked up his spoon to start eating. Beef stew was his favorite meal. If he had his say, they’d eat it every day. Zedd took a bite and then looked at Richard. “You don’t plan on dating Nadine, do you?” He asked, and laughed at the look on his grandson’s face. “I know it’s not Nadine.” It was just ridiculous how much of a stalker Nadine was. They’d tried everything. Zedd knew that Richard didn’t want her and never had. “So who is this girl then? I’m not going to speculate. You just tell me.” Zedd had been wondering when Richard was going to get his shit together as far as girls went. 

Filling his own bowl, Richard said, “She’s going to UCLA. So really, she’s out of my league. But she liked me, I could tell. She’s just focused on school and I get the feeling that she’s not letting herself get into any romantic entanglements.” Richard sighed. “Her name is Kahlan, and she knows Cara.” Zedd had met her a few times, but never Nicci. Richard wasn’t sure why other than Nicci was not one to volunteer to meet others’ family members. Richard got a piece of bread and took a bite. “I really like Kahlan. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And she doesn’t seem to want to even be friends.” This was putting Richard out the most. He wanted Kahlan in his life, even if she wasn’t going to date him. 

Before Zedd could reply, Richard’s phone began to ring. Richard went to get it. It was Cara. “Hey, Cara.” He said, wondering what she could want. “What’s going on?” He was sure that she was nursing a wicked hangover. He listened as she told him that Kahlan hadn’t shut up about him all morning. While this cheered him up, the fact that Kahlan had left during Cara and Nadine’s fight was puzzling. Was she against drinking? Or drama? Richard didn’t want to ask Cara about that. Just because it might cause issues. He didn’t want to cause issues with Kahlan and Cara. 

Rubbing a hand over her face, Cara rolled over, not waking Nicci. They’d had sex for at least an hour last night. Cara had kept having orgasms, and Nicci had been happy to oblige. She stumbled to the kitchen to get a Coke. She was very hungover, and was sure that Richard could tell. Cara reached for a bagel and then rummaged in a drawer where the house kept the takeout menus. She needed tacos. “Yeah, Kahlan won’t stop asking me about you. I got several texts. Some of them I didn’t answer, due to the awesome sex Nicci and I were having.” Cara had no filters, and sometimes that showed. Part of the reason she was in a sorority, she supposed. It fit. 

This was great news. Richard just didn’t want to seem too excited. “Cara, I don’t need to hear that you and Nicci were having sex.” Richard said, he’d stepped away to talk, keeping things private. “What was she wanting to know?” He asked. Richard didn’t have anything to hide. There were things that he didn’t want to talk about, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t. Richard brushed hair out of his grey eyes. “Because I really like her, Cara, but I got the impression that she’s not looking for anything romantic.” He said, shaking his head. At least Cara couldn’t see. She hadn’t facetimed him, at least. Richard was pacing the living room. “Although I don’t know what she’d want with me.” 

“Don’t even try, Cypher.” Cara rolled her eyes and bit into her bagel. “You are plenty good enough for Kahlan.” Cara didn’t feel like dealing with Richard feeling less than. “I gave her your number.  She’s going to text you.” Cara said this quickly. “I’m going to go now, because I need to order some tacos.” She and Richard said their goodbyes and she hung up. She doubted that they would work out. Only because Kahlan wasn’t planning on a relationship. Which was funny, because Cara was pretty sure Kahlan hadn’t had sex before. To pick a complete stranger to her seemed like a bad idea. Cara hadn’t ever slept with a man, so she couldn’t really give Kahlan any advice as far as all of that went. 

Staring at her phone, Kahlan texted Richard to say hello or whatever. She had pulled her long black hair in a braid. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew that she didn’t want a relationship. And she knew that Richard was the type of guy who did. Kahlan bit her lip while she waited for a response. This was going to blow up in her face, and it would not be good. 

_ I hate to let you down _ _   
_ _ Hate to let you down, no _ _   
_ _ Hate to say it now, hate to say it now _ _   
_ _ But  _

_ I don’t really care where I go when I die _ _   
_ _ Cause I just found heaven _ _   
_ _ You can tell the devil that he’s wasting his time though _ _   
_ _ Cause I just found heaven _ _   
_ _ Singin’ halle halle halle halle Hallelujah _ _   
_ _ Singin’ halle halle halle halle Hallelujah  _

  
  
  
**_Author’s note: So, yeah. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope to have an update soon, I’ve been all about Richlan lately. I hope that this didn’t seem too weird. Other SoT characters will show up, I promise. Especially Adie, I love her. And yes, Chase will be gay in this fic. Just because I can. I hope someone read, I’m not sure who reads_ ** _ Sword of Truth  _ **_on here. Also, I wrote this late last year, just now getting it up. I was debating if I should post or not._ **


End file.
